amazing world of gumball truth or dare
by motherfriker79
Summary: truth/dare your favorite characters from amazing world of gumball!
1. Chapter 1

Amazing world of gumball truth or dare

Slaughter:hello I am the host for amazing world of gumball truth or dare! Meet our contestants

Gumball: hi

Darwin: hey

Nicole: uh… hi

Richard: (asleep)

Anais: hello

Penny: hi!

Carrie: hey

Tobais: yo

Rachel: hey

Slaughter: and of course me! You can truth or dare any of these people by pming me them or you can ask to add someone in from amazing world of gumball or a oc of yours anyway see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing world of gumball: truth or dare!

Slaughter: Hello motherfuckers! And welcome back to Amazing world of gumball truth or dare!

Penny: hey that's not nice! Say sorry to the readers for cussing

Slaughter: its rated m shut the fuck up!

Penny goes back to sit down with the rest of the cast

Slaughter: Gumball go get the letters

Gumball stands up and goes to get them

Slaughter: and while we wait how about some fun?

Darwin excitedly stands up

Darwin: I do! I do!

Slaughter: ok you and Rachel go fuck in the next room

Darwin and Rachel: WHAT!?

Slaughter: yep

Rachel: no way he's like 10

I clap my hands and Rachel goes in to a hipotized state

Slaughter: take him to the next room for fun

Rachel drags him off while he screams for help as Gumball comes back with the letters

Slaughter: great! Heres a cookie!

I throw a cookie at his face

Gumball: Yay!

Slaughter: the first letter is from ZombieFear101

Carrie is it true that you like Gumball?

Carrie: uhhh yes

Everyone looks surprised except for Gumball who is eating his cookie

Gumball kiss Carrie

I slap gumball away from his cookie

Gumball: what the hell do you want?

Slaughter: kiss carrie now! so we can get on with the next dare!

Gumball gets wide eyed but slowly walks towards Carrie

Slaughter: on the lips!

Gumball slowly brings his lips to Carrie and kiss's her but he wasn't quick enough to pull away because Carrie grabs him by the ears and pulls him into a full on French kiss as he goes wide eyed and falls to the floor

Slaughter: next one is

Tobais would you sleep with your sister Rachel?

Tobais: since she's not in here yes yes I would

Everyone stares at him weirdly besides Gumball and Carrie because there to busy with eachother's tongues down their throats

Darwin slap Tina in the face hard

I clap my hands and Darwin appears with Rachel which has cum all over her face

Rachel then comes out of her trance and realizes whats on her face

Rachel: AHHH!

She screams while running to the bathroom

Slaughter: Darwin slap Tina in the face

Darwin: O-O no fucking way

Slaughter: do it or ill kill Rachel

Darwin: no! ill do it

Darwin walks to Tina and slaps her hard on the face right before she eats him

Slaughter: I knew that was going to happen

Everyone gasps at this except Tina then I clap my hands and Darwin appears well and alive

Darwin: how did you do that?

Slaughter: author powers

Darwin: what?

Slaughter: nothing now time for another dare

Nicole strip

Nicole: what!? I cant do that!

Slaughter: then ill make you fuck Gumball I ship that

Nicole: fine!

Nicole then strips all the way revealing her vagina and boobs all the boys watch besides gumball who is still kissing Carrie

Slaughter: ZombieFear101 has requested that I add so welcome !

:…..

Slaughter: ok then thank you ZombieFear101 for those wonderful truths and dares now next letter is from lexgirl

Penny get naked in front of everyone

Penny: w-what?! Im innocent though….

Slaughter: to fucking bad!

I once again clap my hands and Penny is suddenly naked without her shell

Slaughter: knew she was a deer now stay like that for the rest of the chapter and thank you lexgirl for that dare now next!

Slaughter: this one is from the delhision

Gumball get high and do a flip

I pick Gumball off of Carrie and shove 20 weed brownies down his throat

Gumball: O-O thiz iz zo fahking amasing

Slaughter: now do a flip

Gumball surprisingly does a good flip then lays flat on the floor

Carrie walks to him

Carrie: what are you doing?

Gumball: imz a cookie

Carrie sits on his lap

Carrie: and im you chocolate chip

Slaughter: thanks for the awesome Dare the delhision now on to the last ones

Slaughter; this letter is from lexboss

Nicole is Richard your first kiss/date/lover

Nicole: yes yes and yes

Nicole and Richard kiss

Slaughter: lexboss as asked to put her oc lexy into here so here she is!

Lexy: hello!

Everyone: hello

Slaughter:well that is it for now so leave a review and pm me with your truths and dares!

Lexy is 12 and has a black skirt on with a white shirt


End file.
